Onigumo: The Demon's Web
by Lord of Daemons
Summary: A dark being has spun a twisted web around Konoha and its inhabitants. Born of their malice and ignorance he has waited in the shadows unknowingly manipulating all to his tune. He goes by the name of Onigumo and no matter how hard they try to stop him, his enemies can never seem to catch a break. But who is he? And what is his connection to one Naruto Uzumaki? Dark/Harem/AU


A/N: Hello people! Here's another new story with a unique premise to wet your whistle. It's a Dark, harem, Naruto crossover fanfic with the Naruto universe crossing over with a version of the Marvel universe. More specifically the parts of it that relate to spiderman. One thing you should note is that while this story will borrow heavily from the spiderman comics it will also heavily borrow story elements from the spiderman games web of shadows, shattered dimensions and especially from the game edge of time. That last one is the most heavily borrowed from, so much so that if you ever plan on playing that game I would recommend you cease reading this story lest you have the plot spoiled for you! Now, referring to those of you who wanted me to update some of my older stories let me say this...well maybe if you gave me some more reviews I might be more inclined to believe people actually gave two shits about my stories and thus I might be more inclined to update them. Is this blackmail I'm using you ask? Why yes it is, blackmail done out of frustration. See, I know that when my stories are compared to the top tier of stories on the site, they aren't quite there...but when compared to some of the highest reviewed stories then suddenly the story changes. Seriously people come on! Some of the most highly reviewed stories on the site are generic crap and yet they manage to get hundreds of reviews, and yet for some reason I can't even get a dozen reviews for my stories! WTF PEOPLE! Ahem...anyway, one last thing before we get into the story. In light of recent crackdowns by site administrators regarding issues of violence and sexual content in stories, I've decided to make a backup account under the same username but over at just in case they try to come after me (don't know if they will but better safe than sorry am I right?). Now if all turns out well I will soon be uploading backups of this and my other stories to that site. Additionally if the administrators don't back off and insist on their current course of action I will be sure to upload any lemon scenes I might decide to write onto that site for you all to read. Now with that said let the story begin...

* * *

**Onigumo: The Demon's Web**

**Prologue: In Media Res**

The ninja village of Konoha had endured many outside threats over the roughly 100 years of existence. Whether it was the recent invasion by its ally Suna which led to the death of Konoha's leader and third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, the three world wars it had endured, or (most notable of all in recent history) the assault by the nine-tailed fox thirteen years ago which was only stopped at the cost of the life of former Hokage Minato Namikaze. Now that's not to say that Konoha has not had to suffer internal threats as well. Oh no, whether it was the political machinations of powerful civilians, to ninjas turned rogue and failed rebellions by clans Konoha had seen more than its share of internal struggles as well...but nothing they went through before could have prepared them for the threat that even now threatened their very existence.

For in a place deep beneath the very foundations of the city, buried deeper than even the so called complex where Konoha's banned organization ROOT built its home, was a massive structure that had no right to exist...at least not on this version of Earth and in which plans were being laid to rock Konoha to its core. There, in one room in particular, in a very luxurious bedroom tucked away behind another room long since stripped of the numerous broken scientific apparatus that had once filled it and which had been modified into an impromptu throne room of sorts an individual (obviously male from the build) sat at a desk contemplating his next move. It was this man (who the building's other inhabitants referred to as their master) whose actions would eventually serve to decide the fate of Konoha and clad in an manner which concealed his true identity from unwanted observers.

More specifically he was dressed in a mostly dark blue head to toe outfit which due to its skin tight nature would in the light serve to show off the figure's compact but muscular form but in the darkened shadows of the room he was currently in its dark coloration seemed to blend with the surrounding shadows. As previously stated the outfit was mostly dark blue with occasional streaks of red and grey. Also as previously stated the outfit was skin tight being made out of something that initially seemed like spandex but which upon closer examination seemed to subtly move like it was alive. No face was visible on the outfit due to a face concealing mask which had a white, demonic, skull-like pattern and which also had what seemed to be small black horns (which curved down to frame the figure's mask) growing out of the forehead and with the eye holes being blood red in color color. Most notably about the figure was the equally blood red symbol of some sort which was also connected to an identical symbol on the back. A symbol of what seemed to be a demonic skull shaped spider connected to an an identical symbol on the back by the legs of said spider. Around the waist of this individual was a dark grey utility belt reminiscent of what the village shinobi used but with a white spider symbol on the belt's black buckle. Lastly on each of his feet was a pair of grey tabi socks over which was wrapped a pair of white bandages around the figures ankles and over which (and partially covering the bandages) was a pair of navy blue shinobi sandals.

Normally this desk along with the throne room would be one of two places where plans created in furtherance of this figure's desire for power would be drawn up, however not today. No, for now the figures actions were of a much more mundane nature, namely tapping the pen held in its hands as he contemplated what to write into the open journal displayed on the desk before him. So many things both mundane and otherwise had already been written in the book before him and given how he knew certain important events were about to fall into place it seemed appropriate that something should also be written in today. Eventually after some contemplation he settled on the following:

_Though normally I am not one to go and make time in an otherwise busy day to go and write about whatever idle thoughts might jump into my head, the importance of the events at hand has forced me into a moment of self-reflection and contemplation about this village whose actions affect me as much as mine affect it, and as such I feel the need to write my thoughts down so I may better focus on said ongoing events. _

_Nestled away in and ensuring the safety of the Elemental Countries' Land of Fire, the ninja village of Konoha has long been held as an overwhelming example of the true military might of this land and its leader. Though a good portion of its population are not members of the villages shinobi corps, many of the jobs in the village have some link to the forces themselves...even if said link is not so obvious. Though the village has not always been blessed by good times under the leadership of its ruler and most powerful ninja in the village the Hokage, Konoha has long been held as a true example of justice and peace in this darkened world of ninja...but there is a secret, a darkness none either in the heights of power or in the outside world could have foreseen which has crept into the heart of this supposedly great village. A darkness born from a seed of hatred and ignorance, nurtured in the dank underbelly of this city and even now growing ever stronger in the shadows cast by the leaf's influence, entrapping it like a spider entraps a fly in its web. Poised to strangle the great tree of Konoha like a malignant weed. I know of this for I am that Darkness, I am that strangling weed, and I am the spider spinning the web of shadows that has entrapped Konoha. And most importantly of all...I am the one who will rule this village or...it will fall by my hand. For I am Onigumo...the demon spider of the leaf._

Pausing before continuing, the figure momentarily took on a pose of contemplation before preparing to put pen to paper once more, but before he could do so the door to bedroom opened up to allow the entrance of a brown haired female to the room. A woman who were it not for the spider insignia on its otherwise featureless porcelain mask might have been mistaken for a member of either the village's elite Anbu ninja force or its banned and widely reviled cousin ROOT given her outfit.

"Onigumo-sama" spoke the masked woman as she moved towards the now named figure of Onigumo before stopping and kowtowing to him.

"**Yes, what is it?" **He answered back without turning to face her in a voice which while calm was both possessing of an underlying demonic tone and filled with power. Raising her head from its downward position the woman began to speak.

"My Lord, it is as you predicted, the Uchiha gaki has been confirmed to have made his move and left the village. It is time..."

Nodding at her words, Onigumo placed down his pen and then after carefully closing and ensuring the journal was sealed away he arose and spun about to face her in one disturbingly fluid and eloquent motion. Now that he was facing her, his servant got to witness first hand the disturbing act of her master's outfit changing without the slightest hint of chakra usage into what seemed to be a hooded copy of what the ANBU typically wore albeit with a featureless mask. The only hint of him being otherwise being the man's red eyes which literally burned with power visible to his servant. Motioning her to stand, the woman did so and with him closely trailing behind her they left the room with the door closing behind them not due to any movement or mechanism on their part but rather due to yet another disturbing action, this time in the form of what seemed to be a long tendril or tentacle like arm which momentarily formed out of the back of Onigumo's robe before closing the door and melding back into the outfit from whence it came...

* * *

Some time later, in the shadowed bushes of a wooded hill overlooking one of the gateways leading beyond Konoha's walls a figure lay in wait. Hair colored a shade of platinum blond hair so pale as to appear white in the light was done up in a ponytail giving her an exotic flare. Her athletic but still amply buxom figure was the kind whose promise of pleasure was one men would kill to be granted an opportunity to sample and which women would kill to have. A figure granted further accentuation and enhancement by a tight black outfit which clung to her like a second skin, with openings at strategic point to give male observers just enough skin so as to provide a tantalizing glimpse of what lay beneath. However for all the carnal dream inducing beauty this woman possessed, there was something...off with her.

For instance, close examination of her hands and feet revealed that while she was in fact wearing the same sort of sandals that were common amongst shinobi and kunoichi her lack of socks and the small openings at the tips of her gloved hands revealed that her black colored nails were inhumanely sharp and more akin to a wild animal's than a humans. Additionally, close examination of the woman's face would reveal that while it was indeed beautiful with pale skin, full lips and perfectly proportioned features there was also a feralness to it, namely because of two features. The first was that the green eyes hidden by a black domino mask made of the same substance as her outfit were slitted like fox or cat, but even more noticeable than that was that peeking from her luscious pouty lips were the points of fangs like would find on a cat or dog...a fact made even more obvious when she gasped upon feeling two strong arms wrap around her and cross just below her bosom.

Seeing the hooded outfit the figure behind her was wearing out of the corner of her eye, she panicked believing she had been caught, however her moment of panic quickly passed as her enhanced senses recognized the pleasantly familiar and comforting scent of her lover. In the moments following that revelations her expression of panic turned first to one of calm and then to one of mischief. Then suddenly she seemingly vanished only to reappear and reverse their former positions with the woman's voluptuous frame now pressing into the figure's back.

"Oh...naughty spider" She speaks in a playful voice as she reaches forward to press her hands against his chest. "Why'd you have to go and do know cats don't like it when when people try to sneak up on them like that. It makes them...edgy" Sensually she slid her hands up and down his chest enjoying the feel of her lover's muscular frame through his outfit all the while pressing her bountiful "assets" into his back. _"And when kitty's get edgy" _she whispers huskily into his ear_ "...they have a nasty tendency to scratch." _As she said that, she teasingly began to slide her sharpened fingernails along his chest.

_"But then again..." _she continued_ "maybe that's what you'd like me to d..."_ However before she could finish her statement the figure of Onigumo seemed to blur vanish, the sudden loss of the form she had been leaning against causing her to stumble. With cat like reflexes she elegantly corrected herself and rose back to her feet... just in time for 4 inhuman tentacles to burst out of the underbrush and entrap her arms and legs before turning her around so she could look into the glowing red eyes of her captor. At that same moment the man's outfit shifted into the form Onigumo wore back in his stronghold however the tentacles (now revealed to be somehow growing out of the back of his outfit and made out of some sort of metal coated in a strange dark substance) remained throughout this transformation, not budging in the slightest when it came to their hold on her.

Normally such a position would be easy to undo with her powers but any thoughts she might have had of escape were promptly cut off as Onigumo leaned forward, tilted her head towards him with one of his normal human hands and pressed her mouth against his masked visage. Idly she noted the strange feeling of his the material composing his mask seemingly drawing away from his mouth on its own but that idle thought was cut soon off as she felt his lips press against hers. Before it could get any more intense than that though the Onigumo withdrew, his mask reforming on its own.

"**As much as I would enjoy playing this game my dear "Kuroneko" **spoke Onigumo in his demonic voice as the tentacles coming off his outfit gently lowered her down before releasing her and retracting back into his outfit **"I'm afraid now is neither the time nor the place. **

A look of disappointment flashed in her eyes upon hearing this causing Onigumo to flinch in response as he recalled just how many times he had been saying that to her lately. Seeing her sadly turn away to look at Konoha's gate and feeling remorseful over this Onigumo then proceeded to wrap one of his arms around her so that her head now rested in the crook of his arm. A content sigh escaped Kuroneko's lips upon feeling this and for a time they just stood there enjoying each other's company. Eventually though Onigumo decided to get back to the real matter at hand.

"**Now then my dear Kuro-chan" **Onigumo said after some time** "You said in the report you sent back that Sasuke has left the village?" **She nodded at his words before speaking.

"That's correct, it's just as you thought, the egotistical little bastard couldn't take being beaten by..."the other"...and took off. As we speak, a squad is being assembled to return him to the village, and just as you thought the "other" amongst them as well. In fact" She said while glancing at her digital wrist watch. "They should be arriving right about...now."

As she said this the village's gate opened up to reveal a few individuals with Onigumo and Kuroneko easily being able to tell the new figure's features despite the distance between where they were and where the gate was thanks to them having senses far beyond those of what a normal possessed.

What easily stood out at first glance was that all the new figure were all boys around 13 or 14 years of age meaning that barring prodigies and given the lack of wartime conditions (which could have lowered the minimum age for the ninja corps further) then the boys could not have been shinobi for very long. The first of them had a lazy but determined look in his dark brown eyes which rested inside a head which due to his spiky black ponytail gave him the appearance of having a pineapple for a head. He had on an earring in each ear and his outfit consisted of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals. Unlike the rest of the shinobi in the group he wore his blue forehead protector with Konoha's symbol tied around his left arm. Most notable of all about this kid was the fact that over his outfit he was wearing a flak-jacket typically worn by chunin and higher ranked ninja, and thus as the only one doing so he was obviously the team leader. Given his age and the fact only one person was promoted to chunin during the most recent exams the only person he could be was Shikamaru Nara, a boy known not only for being the son of Konoha's Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara but also well known for his effective usage of his clan's shadow manipulation techniques in the exams, his amazing intelligence and his notoriously lazy attitude when off duty.

Next was a slightly older serious looking boy wearing a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals and who also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. Most noticeable about him was two things, namely that at first glance due to his fair skin, long very dark brown (bordering on black) hair and bishonen pretty boy looks might have gotten himself mistaken for a girl at first glance and even more obviously was his pale lavender colored eyes which strangely enough did not seem to have a pupil, a feature which only appeared in the Hyuga clan famed for the supposedly all seeing 360 degree vision provided by their Byakugan bloodline. Given his age and appearance this could only be former rookie of the year and Hyuuga branch clan prodigy Neji Hyuga.

After him came another boy wearing dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat. Poking out from beneath the hood of his coat was a few strands of spiky brown hair. He also had dark brown eyes, a feral appearance to his face and bore a red fang like marking on each cheek. Given these features and the fact that accompanying him was a small white puppy with brown spots on his ears, this could only mean that he was a member of Konoha's famed dog using Inuzuka Clan, and given his age and the appearance of his canine companion the duo could only be the son of the clan's alpha female Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru.

The next member of the group was a..."big boned" boy with spiky brown hair, swirl marks painted on his cheeks, and with a more robust physique then the rest of his compatriots. He wore brown shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with the kanji symbol for food written on it, small hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn like bandanna around his head with tufts of his hair sticking out which had the unfortunate effect of making it look like he was wearing blue underpants on his head. Given the kanji on the shirt was the symbol of the Akimichi clan of Konoha plus he fact a member of said clan was on Shikamaru's team, this could only be his close friend Choji Akimichi.

Another slightly older boy could also be seen near the group, one wearing a bright green spandex bodysuit with his Konoha headband about his waist and who had not only one of the thickest non-connected set of eyebrows ever but who also had on his head an absolutely ridiculous bowl haircut. This was Rock Lee, a teammate of Neji and famous for being one of the few people to ever become a ninja without any real ability to use chakra. However given that the boy was currently walking with the aid of crutches due to injuries suffered during the prelims of the chunin exam, it was unlikely that he was actually going to be playing an active part in the mission at hand and more likely had shown up to act as moral support for the team.

Speaking of the team, it was with an unseen angry grimace that Onigumo turned to the last member of said team.

The best way to describe the last teammate was that he must have had a death wish to be wearing the outfit he had on for the mission at hand...that or he was either too naive or too broke to afford something more appropriate to wear. The boy wore a jumpsuit colored the brightest most fluorescent orange color imaginable that just seemed to scream "here I am please kill me!" with blue coloration on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, and equally bright orange pants. About the only thing that was normal about this kids outfit was the his Konoha headband and his blue shinobi sandals. As if those things weren't enough to make him stand out there was also his unusual facial features such as spiky blond hair and blue eyes (that were most uncommon outside of a few others in Konoha and the hidden ninja village of Kumogakure) and his strange whisker like birthmarks on the tanned skin of his cheeks. But there was one fact about this kid above all others that made many a person question his decision to become a ninja...

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET GOING EVERYBODY FOLLOW ME!"

...the fact the kid was loud enough to be heard a mile away. To many a person both within and outside the ranks of Konoha, the fact Naruto Uzumaki aka. Konoha's prankster king chose to become a ninja was still something many people wondered about. To put it simply his loud and and obtrusive demeanor would not seem to fit the whole traditional concept of stealthy assassins for hire that the thought of ninja usually invoked. And yet there may have in fact been some logic in his becoming a ninja. After all, if sent into a neighboring village or nation there was a good possibility that his obtrusive and "in your face" nature would lead people to try and avoid him thus allowing him to adopt a hide in plain sight kind of strategy and thus making this presentation of himself being okay for a spying or scouting mission in another village. That being said, this was neither a spying nor a scouting mission, this was a search and retrieval mission with stealth and possible combat elements thus once more moving the kid's demeanor and choice of clothing from the realm of ingenious strategy...to that of too dumb to live.

As though recognizing this fact about the boy (and for some reason taking offense at it), the figure of Onigumo seemed to sigh in exasperation something which caused "his" Kuroneko to snuggle into him in an attempt to comfort him. She succeeded a fact made evident by his figure relaxing. Now in a better frame of mind Onigumo and his mate turned their enhanced senses once more to the task of observing the team at the gate, all the while thanking their foresight at picking this spot to observe the unfolding events. The distance from the gate combined with the heavy brush covering and the wind's direction ensured that few individuals would know of their presence there. And even if someone were to stumble upon them, the previously mentioned facts plus their discoverers ignorance of their enhanced senses would ensure that discovery of them at this spot would not necessarily lead to people assuming they were spying especially with Onigumo Kuroneko's lack of any sort of obvious surveillance gear...not that they needed it.

No, their enhanced senses were more than enough, enough to allow Onigumo to hear both every facet of the Nara boy's planned strategy for this mission and his rousing little speech to his troops afterwards. He had to give the kid some props, laziness aside the kid definitely had leadership potential as shown by the kid's impressive strategic skills which certainly lived up to his reputation. Having fully absorbed the boy's strategy and devising one that would allow him to follow the team unnoticed Onigumo was about to make his exit...when a new figure approached the gate and called out to the boys to wait.

She was young, around the same age as the boy's assembled at the gate, and wore red qipao dress along with the village's forehead protector and blue shinobi sandals. The thing that stood out the most about her though, was her physical appearance. Bright green eyes and short cut pink hair framed a face which had a forehead that was just "a bit" too big for her head, however given that she was still young it was possible that given enough time she would outgrow this feature.

Now logically speaking, based on her age and appearance the only person this could be was Sakura Haruno, a girl of civilian descent and teammate to both Naruto...and the very ninja he was seeking out on this mission, one Sasuke Uchiha, aka. Konoha's current rookie of the year and the last survivor of his clan following their near total destruction at the hand of Sasuke's elder brother Itachi.

Not expecting this development Onigumo decided to stick around and see what was going on.

"Are you alright?" asked the figure of Naruto in concern for his teammate and the girl he had a one sided crush on for the longest time . If Sakura was going to say something, she never got a chance to say it as Shikamaru spoke up soon after.

"Lady Hokage told me everything, sorry Sakura but I can't take you on this mission." Pausing to let it sink in Shikamaru continued "I know you tried, but even you couldn't convince Sasuke to stay could you?" he answered in a rhetorical question, that actually served to confuse Onigumo.

'_**What the hell kind of question was that?'**_wondered Onigumo to himself. Sure Sakura was Sasuke's teammate and all and normally that might have meant some kind of closeness between her and Sasuke. And sure in the past the case could have been made for the boy holding some platonic fondness for his female teammate (who it also should be noted had a one sided crush on him). But the same could also be argued to a lesser extent of Sasuke's relationship with his fellow teammate Naruto and closeness alone wasn't enough to stop a barely healed Sasuke from recently challenging Naruto to a fight on the roof of the hospital he had been recuperating in after a mission and then promptly trying to use an A-ranked assassination jutsu on him in a bout of jealousy induced homicidal rage. And whatever bonds the Uchiha might have shared with his teammates were definitely not enough to stop him from defecting from the village and trying to get in contact with an insane, power hungry, and possibly pedophilic, megalomaniac on the off chance he could acquire enough power to get revenge on his rouge sibling.

Regardless, further thoughts by Onigumo on this matter were delayed as Shikamaru once more continued speaking.

"Now our only option is for me to find him and force him back to the village. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else you can do for him." At this Sakura's head drooped upon realizing the truth in the Chunin's words. And then, Naruto had to open his mouth and say something so inappropriate given the circumstances that it caused Onigumo's respect for the kid to fall even further then he thought possible.

"Huh? But that means, did Sasuke turn his back on you Sakura?"

'_**Fucking Idiot...'**_Cursed Onigumo mentally _**'The girl you care about is in an emotionally vulnerable state and you go and ask something so bluntly like that? Kami!'**_

In response to the bluntly said question by Naruto, Sakura of course then proceeded to break down in tears.

"Naruto..." she began between sobs "...this is a once in a lifetime request. Just bring him home...please bring Sasuke back to me! I did everything I could...I tried, but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village. At this point, there's only one person who can stop him...only one person who can save him...Naruto, it's all up to you!"

There was a pause as everyone present absorbed what was said, before Naruto finally spoke.

"Well gosh Sakura, you must really care about Sasuke huh?...I get it, I can see that deep down this must be really painful for you...I know you must be suffering."

Sakura could only mentally gape at the kindness and wisdom of the words said by her teammate. Overwhelmed by the compassion in his words she barely managed to speak out her words of thanks through her tears.

"Naruto...thank you so much!"

His only response was to smile, a kind grin splitting his features before flashing a thumbs up and speaking.

"Don't you worry one bit, I'm going to bring Sasuke back! I promise that on my life Sakura!"

The sincerity of his words and the compassion his smile held were such that Sakura suddenly looking back at her time with her teammate, something which caused her to realize just how much she had always taken Naruto for granted for as long as she had known him...or rather how long she thought she know him.

There was one little fact that none of the people at the gate knew. One fact that if it ever came out, would substantially alter how the events at hand would be viewed, a fact known only to a select few people...including the two individuals watching the events at the gate...

* * *

"**Alright" **spoke Onigumo as he turned around. **"I believe its best we get going, I've had enough of this sappy dreck." **At this he began to walk away from where they had been before Kuroneko's words made him pause in his steps.

"Oh, I don't know" spoke Kuroneko "I thought it was rather sweet."

"**Sweet?" **He answered back in exasperation as he craned his neck to look on her **"He just spent 5 minutes stating an obvious fact about how his teammate felt before making a promise he has no right making, especially given how high the possibility is that he'll fail the task at hand given the circumstances. That's not sweet, that's being too stupid to know when to shut up. Fucking moronic kid."**

"Oh, come now, that's not nice. You shouldn't go insulting him like that, especially given how close you came to turning out like that..."

A sudden aura of anger seemed to flash about Onigumo making her pause in her words before the realization of the truth in her words finally took hold in him and made him stop. Once more he turned to face her, just in time for her to walk up to him and comfortingly cradle his face in her hands, feeling him relax she once more began to speak.

"...besides, if what you told me before was true, then you were exactly like him at one time, right?"

A far-off look seemed to appear in the burning eyes of Onigumo, and then in an instance the material of the mask covering his face seemed to retract. What lay beneath it was a face of around 18 or 19 years of age, with slightly pale skin, a mop blond hair pulled back into braids, a pair of unusually long fang like canine teeth that poked out slightly from beneath his lips and feral looking red eyes with slitted pupils and which glowed with a power all their own. And yet despite the inhumanity these features invoked, there was one thing above all else that stood out above all else...three whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks.

"Yes, your right"spoke Onigumo the demonic tone absent now absent from his words "I was like him once, but that was a long, long, time ago."

"So, what happened?" she asked"Now that I think about it I don't think you've ever told me about how this change all got started and given how long we've been together..."

"Hm, I suppose you are right. However I believe its time we get moving" he said upon seeing that the group at the gate began to move out. "Can you talk and run at same?"

A look of indigence that spoke of her disbelief in his lack of faith regarding her skills was his only response.

"Hehe yeah I know, that was rather dumb of me say, my bad. Forgot who I was talking to for a minute...alright then" he said as the two of them leaped into the treetops and began to carefully follow the squad from Konoha, Onigumo's mask once more reforming to conceal his face and render his voice once more demonic in tone.

"**Now then**" He began "**if I had to guess, I suppose it would be safe to say that all the major changes in my life first began about...oh about 6 or 7 years ago. Back then I was exactly like that idiotic double of mine down there. And then one night, a few weeks before I was scheduled to join the ninja academy, everything changed..."**

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's all for now. Yeah I know you've probably all got questions about who Kuroneko and Onigumo are and what their relation to Naruto is...but your just gonna have to wait. But anyway, what do you folks think? Love it? Hate it? If you have any questions I'd be more than happy to answer any questions you might have (provided you don't want spoilers of what's to come). I have to apologize for taking so long to get back to writing, but between unexpectedly getting both a dog and a kitten for pets, schoolwork, and a crushing and painful reevaluation of all I believe both politically and religiously I think I was entitled to taking some time off from writing correct? Anyway, thankfully I'm back due to a combination of both my current life situation improving and also due to a bit of inspiration due to seeing the amazing Spider-Man movie (which is awesome btw) and playing the Spider-Man: Edge Of Time game. Anyway, glad to be back! And I hope you'll be sure to read and review! Oh and Btw in case you were wondering:**

**Onigumo: Demon/ghost spider**

**Kuroneko: Black Cat**

**And that's all I'm gonna say for now...take care!**


End file.
